Fovever Changing
by DragonBlade1000
Summary: OcxLegolas,OcxFrodo,OcxAragorn. A simple girl from our world ends up in Middle Earth, where she meets two elves and quickly befriends them. From then on its all quite hectic as she soon finds her self changing into someone that she isn't and to make everything worse she might have to deal with even more crap when she meets someone who changes everything... No mary-sues (I hope).
1. Chapter 1: Fate is Funny

**Hey DragonBlade1000 here and this is the first chapter of forever changing! This is my first fic so no flames please! Me and my friends wrote this. Me being Midnight, my real life friends Hobbitgril1000 as Ayanna and Mrs Malfoy12345 as Asmatis.**

**But sadly Asmatis is not going to be writing for her character for some reason I cant tell you so I'll write for her.^^**

**Disclaimer: W****e don't own anything apart from our OC's so please don't sue us.**

**On with this bucket of crazy!**

_**Forever Changing**_

_Chapter 1: Fate is funny_

* * *

_**Ayanna's POV**_

"_Dear diary,_

_Pretending to be happy is hard because inside there's a bulge of sadness and grief building up and I know I can't stop it, I'll never be able to stop it. My parents died in a house fire and for some reason I survived. Everyone says im just really lucky but I think something or someone maybe even saved me. The only family I have left is my god-mother Dallas and she isn't even my real family. Well I guess that's enough said for tonight and tomorrow when I wake up, I'll hopefully be somewhere I can always be happy, hopefully."_

"Ayanna Martin', I've been shoutin' your name for ages!" Dallas shouted in her thick Oklahoma accent.

"Sorry Dallas, I didn't hear you!" I shouted back at her.

"That's okay, I was just lettin' you know that your dinner's ready."

She said in the sweetest voice ever.

I walked out of my bedroom expecting to see the familiar floral wallpaper of the hallway but instead I saw a field that was around five, maybe six acres wide, it had roses, tulips, and orchids and about flower imaginable. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, it was so beautiful it almost made me happy, almost. I sat down and everything started pouring out and for what felt like the first time ever, I started to cry.

After a while people started to crowd around me. Some of them were whispering things like, "Who is she?", "Why is she here?", "Is she lost?" the fact that they were using the word 'she' told me that me that I definitely wasn't home because in my little town everyone knew me. Then I realized that they smelled strange but in a good way, the smell was like jasmin mixed with cinnamon, roses, tree bark and lastly the sweet smell of freshly picked lavender.

Someone stood in front of me and I couldn't help but look up. It was a woman, she had long burgundy hair, she was very tall, and she had eyes that were such a pale blue that they were almost silver. Then behind her there was another woman who was just a little smaller than the first, she also had very long hair but it was raven black and her eyes were a mix between blue and purple, there was also shots of sliver through them. They were both perfect. The first woman drew a sword that was very long.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded.

"Don't be so nasty" the second one scolded, while the first just rolled her eyes.

_**Asmatis's POV**_

I was awoken to find the face of my sister staring down at me.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"They've found someone" she remarked irritably.

"Who have they found?" I asked, a mask of seriousness washing over my face.

"I don't know. Perhaps if you hurry up we can find out."

I got up and got dressed quickly. I decided on a long, tight sleeved lilac dress that fell free around my hips. It had an embroidered sliver leaf pattern around the modest neckline, cuffs and end of the dress. I strapped my long sword around my waist and I strode out of my room to find my sister waiting for me.

She was also wearing a dress, (which was unusual for her) but her dress was white. It had long open cuffs that fell lose around her wrists, its neckline dipped a little more than mine's. It also fell free around her hips and instead of sliver leaves her embroidery was gold flowers. She had a golden belt around her waist.

"Come on, we can't take forever!" she yelled.

We made our way in the general direction the other elves had gone in. I walked quicker as I was a few inches taller than my sister. My long burgundy hair which I had carelessly pulled into a pony tail was falling out. There was no time to fix it though, as we reached our destination.

I drew my long, sharp sword and walked over to the heap everyone was crowed around. As I came closer I saw it was too small to be an elf and too large to be a Halfling. I was now steps away from it. The thing raised its head; its eyes were full of tears.

"Who are you?" I demanded my voice as strong as ever.

I never heard the reply as my sister scolded me

"Don't be so nasty!" I rolled my eyes.

_**Midnight's POV**_

I walked up to the huddled up form on the ground in front of me and knelled in front of it.

"Who are you?" I asked softly, didn't want to frighten the poor thing. It just stared at me a terrified look on its face…no, not it…she. She looked like she had been crying from the red that rimmed her eyes. Her hair was a vibrant blonde that stopped just a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were icy blue and stood out against her pale, fair skin.

She looked so…so vulnerable and childlike sitting there in some sort of strange cloth that was a soft pink. Speaking of her attire she wore a long sleeved shirt and long trousers, she looked really odd.

I quickly decided she was no threat and held up my hands in a sign of peace and surrender.

I said slowly and carefully "I will not harm you _Mellon nin_" (my friend). She gave me a confused look.

Maybe she had never heard of elves before? I sighed.

"Please, I mean you no harm. Would you please share you're name with me? Mine is Midnight".

I said very softly. I had been so excited when I had heard news of a strange creature in the middle of a meadow in the forest and was really curious at first, but now seeing her I felt ashamed that I might have wanted to find and kill the thing and not to mention I might have woken up my sister for nothing. By the Valar please don't let her kill me for this.

I pulled out of my thoughts when I got a shaky reply.

"My name is Ayanna martin, um…where am I?" her voice held a strange accent, like something from the country perhaps?

I answered "Lothlorien, the golden wood. Arda."

She just stared at me open mouthed and wide eyed.

"Where?!" her voice was a lot stronger now and she stood up and just stared at me some more, is she aright?

I stood up and immediately towered over her. She was at least 5'2 and I was 6'3.

"Lothlorien: the golden wood, home to many an elf" I said now smiling. She still just stared at me. Then whispered.

"Where's Arda?"

"Here. Arda meaning Middle Erath?"

She just stared at me some more…creepy. The fear in her eyes quickly turning into surprise.

"What!…no way…no way!" she exclaimed.

Yes, this one I'll have to look out for…curious.

I decided that it would be best if I gave her somewhere to stay right now. From what I could see she was lost and clueless, had nowhere to go and I didn't want to leave her here all alone.

"Fallow me, I can give you somewhere to stay for the time being. I will consult my mother; Galadriel lady of the light and maybe we'll find out what to do with you".

It was the least I could do for her right now, plus I felt strangely very protective over her for some reason…hmm…

_**Ayanna's POV**_

Midnight and the other elves lead me to the centre of Lothlorien, since it was daytime every thing was sealed in golden light. I couldn't help staring like a crazy person at a stair case climbing up an enormous tree.

Some lightly pulled me in another direction.

"What in gods name are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"I'm taking you to see where you'll be staying." Midnight said in a motherly tone.

When we arrived at my room, I was surprised to see that it was at the top of a tree. It was a pale white and quite lovely. The branches curled around it in a dome so the leaves would block our rain from coming in, elvish rope hanged down and intertwined with vines to form some sort of ladder. It was simple but beautiful.

"Are you going up?" Midnight asked.

"Yes, I was just going to." I answered quickly.

"_Quel kaima, Mellon nin_" (sleep well, my friend) She spoke in a soft tone.

Inside was just as beautiful as the outside, the bed sheets were a golden silk, and there were several lamps on the walls that were made of this white wood as was the bedside cabinet and the room smelled deeply like lavender. The sunshine was streaming through some small cracks here and there in the branches, casting gold patches everywhere.

I lay down on the bed, it was heavenly soft. Then slowly I started to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that I really didn't describe Lothlorien at all and the things that I did describe probably weren't what it actually looks like(yes I believe middle earth Is real) but I don't really know do I? I don't think it shows you in the movies and im just starting the first book so… yeah just go with it please?**

**-Peace-**

**-DragonBlade1000-**


	2. Chapter 2: Middle What!

**Yes, I'm back and better than ever! Sooooo… here's the next chapter and please review because me and Hobbirgirl1000 are really super happy to actually write a fic. I will give shout outs and fake cookies, so you really can't lose!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything apart from our OC's. I swear down on chocolate. (That's hard for me, I love Chocolate!)**

_**Forever Changing**_

**Chapter 2: Middle What!?**

_**Midnight's POV**_

I walked silently through the golden forest I called home. It had taken everything I had not to laugh or even giggle at the awed look on Ayanna's face or the look on my sister's face, she so annoyed with me, I could tell.

I made my way to the meeting place where my mother was waiting for me; she and my sister said they would like to speak with me. I knew they were going to ask what I was thinking, inviting some strange mortal in to our lands but I had saw her there, so child-like; scared and all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her everything would be fine. While I pondered my feelings about the situation at hand, I soon found myself at my destination. It was a large room at the place; the walls were a pure simmering white with tapestries of famous points in elvish history, on the walls here and there. Bookcases lined most of the walls, filled with books that were very old and worn. There was also armchair's placed around a big white fireplace on the centre back wall. (This was not burning right now because it was in the middle of summer.) My mother and sister were sitting in armchairs in silence.

Then suddenly my sister said in a disgusted tone.

"A mortal! A mortal! What were you thinking? She might be a spy!"

Now that made me angry.

"There is nothing wrong, with Ayanna! I can feel it." My voice started out strong but then it became a small whisper. She just turned around and looked at me; there was a long stretch of silence.

"What are you doing?" I asked she was starting to annoy me.

"Trying to see if you've lost it or not" She said as if too was obvious.

"Stop." at this one word she froze and I relaxed a bit, I hadn't even noticed I had tensed.

"You both are stressed my daughters, I suggest that we think about what we should do about the child, instead of pushing each other's nerves." Her voice was soft and rich but at same time it was commanding. I couldn't see her from were I was standing but I knew she looked beautiful with rich golden hair that was very long but all honesty it suited her. Her eyes were a sparkling light blue that put the sky to shame; she had pale, fair skin like all elves.

I decided to speak first, I told her everything that happened and I also told her that I gave Ayanna a place to stay. After I'd finished she sat there for a while thinking about what I just said. Then what she said next really shocked me and Asmatis.

"Very well, I shall let her stay for now, but I wish to speak with her soon. I want to find out more about this stranger, maybe after she awakens you TWO can show her our beautiful forest." There was an extra emphasis with two.

"As you wish mother" We both said in unison.

I was going to have a silent fit in my room later.

_**Asmatis's POV**_

I was so angry at Midnight for deciding to let the mortal stay, I mean these are dark times; war is upon us and what does she do? Invite a stranger into our home and says it's alright. 'I feel in my heart that she's not here to kill us!' I mean for the love of the Valar woman, get your thoughts straight. We walked out in stark silence, I didn't want to talk and neither did she.

"I'm sorry I really am, but I know in my heart that she isn't dangerous, she may look and talk strangely but I know she's not a servant of The Dark lord." She spoke to me tentatively, her glittering eyes taking in every thing in my own; But I wasn't having any of her apologies.

"Just leave me alone for a while I need time to think" I made my words sting and when I looked at her I could see the hurt in her eyes and expression.

I swiftly turned on my heel and walked strait to my room not sparing one look at anyone. I was angry but not just at my sister and mother, but at myself. If I had gotten up earlier then maybe I would have just killed her and we'd be free from harm.

I don't care what they say; I don't trust her at all.

When I got to my room I closed the door. The room had the same simmering white walls as everywhere else in the castle. In the centre of the room against the wall there was my bed. It was rather big for one person, but I never really bothered me. The sheets were lilac and glittered in the sunlight creeping in from the windows. There was a white wood wardrobe on the right wall, next to it there was a big chest of drawers made of the same pure white wood. They both had sliver handles, on the left wall there was a big full body mirror and a pure white wood writing desk, next to it and around it there was papers some with writing on and some not. I had my own bathroom as well.

I just picked a dress and put it on then switched shoes fixed my hair into a neat pony tail and picked up my quill and paper. I sat down at my writing desk.

"Might as well finish that short story I've been working on." I said to myself and started guiding the quill into making a soft script. Writing has always been my passion, I love the thrill of creating a character and making up an adventure or maybe a horror or even a romance?

I quickly lost my self in my writing and partly forgot about the resent events…

_**Ayanna's POV**_

_A hand was around my throat, choking me, sucking my out my out my last few breaths. It was Sauron. Then everything went still. I was lifeless in his hand. _

_**-x-**_

I woke with a start, breathing heavily and sweating. My entire body felt as if it was on fire and my head felt as if someone was shoving needles into it. The pain went away when I heard a voice that was very faint.

"_Ayanna, my daughters will show you the rest of our beautiful forest today; they will arrive at your talen very soon. I believe there is clothing in the bedside cabinet, feel free to use it if you wish."_

I didn't know who the voice belonged to but it was a woman. She sounded like she was far away but close at the same time. She was absolutely right; there was a dress in the cabinet. The dress was plain white, very long, tight sleeves and a rounded neckline, I decided to wear it. It fitted perfectly and felt just as soft as the bed I had just slept in. There was also a pair of plain white pumps that were just right.

"Ayanna, are you dressed?" Midnight called, her voice sweet.

"Yeah," I shouted as I started climbing down the ladder. I found that outside everything was bathed in sliver light from the moon, it bounced and sparkled on the leaves. I hadn't slept in that late right?

"I'd like to introduce you properly to my sister, Ayanna meet Asmatis," She said as soon as I was on the ground. They both looked amazing, Midnight was dressed in dark blue leggings, a tight sleeved light blue shirt that had sliver rimmed cuffs and ended just before her butt, she also had a sliver half-corset that started at her hips and ended just below her chest, she had a sheath that held a very sharp looking sword, her boots tied up to her knees, crossing over themselves multiple times and were a dark chestnut. Asmatis on the other hand had on a dress so dark blue it was almost black, almost. The neckline was curved, but didn't show too much. Silver lined it, the cuffs and the end of the dress in an intricate pattern that sparkled in the moonlight. She also was wearing a set of pumps that were simmering pale silver. Midnight's hair was in soft waves and looked raven black against her pale, fair skin. While Asmatis bright burgundy hair made her skin look like it was sun kissed and was pulled into a straight ponytail. Both of their eyes were bright orbs that sparkled in the moonlight, the silver in Midnights eyes was more obvious and was sticking, while the blue in Asmatis's eyes was gone only to be replaced with sold liquid sliver.

Asmatis just gave me a cruel smile and walked away. What had I done to deserve that?

They took me to a lake first; Midnight said that she thought I would like it there. She was wrong, I didn't like it, I loved it! The water looked so fresh and pure; it glittered when the moonlight hit it. It made my skin feel warm and tingly and my heart felt like it was rocking in tune with water. Silver light made the whole thing look like what I imagined heaven would be like. I crouched down and touched the water, it was warm; the same heat I felt on my skin.

"Is the water safe to swim in?" I asked curiously.

"Of course," Midnight replied.

I dropped to my knees in front of Midnight and begged

"Can we please leave the rest of the tour until another day?"

She just looked at me for a few minutes and then she sighed

"All right, but we pick up right were we left off tomorrow" She threatened. But it wasn't very convincing; I could see that laughter in her eyes.

Asmatis let out a sigh "Won't mother be mad if we don't do what she asked of us."

"We have already done some of what she asked; we will just finish the rest tomorrow when Ayanna is awake," Midnight spoke softly.

She turned to me and recited "Tenna' tul're (until tomorrow)."

"After the tour, will you teach me some elvish," I blushed.

"I will." She said happily.

They walked away in silence, leaving me in my new favourite place ever.

**I know! I didn't tell you what Lothlorien looks like but I really know. Maybe you could help me? And I also don't know what colour Galadriel's eyes are I couldn't find out and since we're doing this movie style I didn't know what to do so I just said they were blue.(It's late so I cant put on the movie and find out partly, out of tiredness, and I cant be bothered to look it up on youtube so this is what you got.) Review!, I have fake cookies!**

**-Peace-**

**-DragonBlade1000- **


	3. Chapter 3: A Big Appetite

**Sorry we've been gone for a while but I kindia was sick, then we had homework, and school and you know… life man, LIFE. So anyway here's the next chapter, when I first posted this it had no disclaimer or authors note, sorry! But if you're just reading this then ignore this.**

**Disclaimer: We known nothing but our OC's. **

_**Forever Changing**_

Chapter 3: A Big Appetite

**Ayanna's POV**

I sat at the lake for hours just staring at the water, thinking about what might be happening back on Earth. Maybe Dallas had found out I wasn't there, maybe she thought I had ran away or maybe she hadn't found out and was super angry that I hadn't come down for dinner. Whatever was happening I wouldn't know because I was in Middle-Earth.

For some weird reason I wasn't that bothered about leaving home, I really didn't mind. I liked it here with the elves and I already knew some of the story, I've seen all the movies. But most parts of the story were fuzzy, some clear as day. What was I going to do when the story started? What if already had? Damn.

I lay down and looked at the stars; they looked like diamonds against the black night sky. Then forgetting all my pervious thoughts, I had drifted into the most peaceful sleep I'd had in months.

**-x-**

I woke with a hunger I had never felt before, I felt as if someone had punched a hole into my stomach. Maybe I should have found out were the kitchens where? I sat up and looked up; the sun was just setting. Why do I always sleep in so late?

Its golden rays reflected off the calm water, making it turn into a pool of golden hew. The trees were swaying in the wind and I couldn't hear any disturbance amongst the sounds if nature.

"I should find Midnight; she'll know exactly where they are!" I shouted at a passing squirrel.

I searched for a while, every minute my hunger got worse. Where has she gone? Then as if answering my question; I heard Midnight speaking with another elf behind me. I turned quickly, that wasn't a great idea because I felt a little dizzy. When other elf saw me she just scurried away somewhere through the foliage.

I felt bad for bursting into their conversion, but then the stabbing hunger hit me again and I threw my feelings out the window. Then I looked at midnight, she still had on her previous clothing, but her hair was now tied up in soft black curls. Her hair was just below her waist when it was down, but when up it reached her lower back.

"I'm so glad I found you, I've been lookin' for ages," I slurred, she turned to me and gave me a worried smile.

"Ayanna, how are you today?" She said trying to cover up her worry with a warm smile.

"Fine, but I'm really hungry," I complained.

"Come, I will take you to the kitchens," She gestured for me to follow her, so I did.

We walked for about ten minutes. I knew the other elves were staring at me, I could feel their eyes on me, watching my every move. When finally Midnight stopped, I nearly banged into her. Thankfully I stopped myself before I did. She sent some elves a glare and they stopped looking at me.

We had made our way through the golden forest to the place. I noted that the walls actually glittered in the pale light. Then Midnight moved so I could see inside the kitchen, although there were elves everywhere, hurrying around in a strangely graceful mess.

It was amazing! There were foods if every kind being prepared and the dishes that already were done looked SO good. Some dishes I recognized and somewhere alien.

The smell from the kitchen was brilliant; I could tell there were all different type's of meat, there was also bread's, soups, but the smell most distinctive to me was mushrooms, I hate mushrooms.

When I got inside, I didn't look at the detail of the room, I just went straight for the food. Completely blocking out the busy elves and there work, I grabbed three pieces of a square shaped bread, a boiled egg, something that resembled a pancake and two slices of bacon, put all on a plate and tucked in right there in the middle of the kitchen. God, if Dallas saw me now.

While I was eating, Midnight gawked at me. She probably hadn't seen anyone eat this much before, well, neither had I. Then, I grabbed some more food.

"Do you usually eat this much?" Midnight asked after I had finished.

"No, I was just super hungry when I woke up," I replied then before Midnight said anything else, I asked a question of my own. "The bread I ate, what's it called?"

"Limbas bread, it can fill a grown man's stomach with just one bite, so it's unusual for someone to eat three and be able to eat more afterwards. The only race I have heard of that could eat that much, are Halflings." She explained it as if it was the most basic thing ever.

Then, completely changing topic she said.

"We should go wake my sister and then continue the tour of the forest." She didn't say it as a question but I answered anyway.

"Yes."

I put my plate on the table, then me and Midnight headed toward Asmatis's room. I was dreading every step.

**Asmatis's POV**

I was reading over my now finished story and I had to hand it to myself, I'd done amazing. The plot, characters and setting fit together well and I was really proud. I wanted to show midnight right now, I knew she and I had a taste for reading.

When we were just little elflings we would snuggle up to each other by the fire and read. My mother loved to either join in (As did my father) or simply watch over us. The soft memories of the warm fire on my small toes and the sound of the wood burning were brought to my mind.

We had been exploring the forest by ourselves when Midnight said it was getting dark and when we tried to go back, we found out we were lost. My mother and father sent out search parties fearing the worst. They found us at the boarders of the woods curled up next to each other, cold and frightened. My mother and father had been so relieved when they saw us, they got us cleaned up and sat us by the fire with our favourite book.

Then I snapped back out of my dip into history, and remembered everything that happened yesterday.

I sighed, how was I going to fix this? I wasn't mad at her or mother anymore, and if the mortal woman hadn't caused any trouble then I was willing forgive and apologise for accusing things I shouldn't be.

I wasn't an angry person, I just had little episodes now and then, and they usually died down pretty quickly. I looked down at my soft, flowing script, on the piece of paper.

Then I heard the faint, hardly auditable steps that I knew belonged to my sister. There were also light steps that I could hear even though they were far from my room, and I knew straight away that they were a mortals. I wanted to apologise to my sister, but knew that she was here to take the mortal on the tour of our forest as my mother had commanded earlier.

I decided that I would apologise after the tour, I didn't want the mortal that close to my personal life, in fact I didn't want the mortal close, period. I waited for the undeniable knock on my door…

**Midnights POV**

I drew a breath and knocked on the door to my sister's room. Dreading that she was still mad at me, dreading that she might be rude to Ayanna, that she might even not come with us on the tour. I hoped she wasn't here right now, maybe she was in a forgiving mood?

I heard the light steps of someone inside and knew it was my sister, there was also the ruffle of papers too. She had been writing and I desperately wanted to read it. I loved her story's, they were always full of adventure and you could never stop reading once you started.

She loved to write while I loved to draw. Sometimes I would stop in the middle of the forest to draw the simplest things, but by some chance at that angle or when the sun hit it just right, it was changed completely in my eyes.

At that point, I looked down at Ayanna, her eyes were locked on the door. I could feel the worry seeping off her. We hadn't talked at all while making our way here, but it was a comfortable silence, we both were wishing we could be anywhere but there at that moment. Then I remembered how much she had eaten this morning, it had worried me. I decided that I would ask my mother about it.

Just then my sister decided it was time to make her grand entrance. She was smiling and she looked happy to see us.

"_Nae saian luume_, Sister!" (It has been too long). She was beaming at us.

"No, we just saw each other a while ago." I said slowly, giving her an uncertain look. Her smile wavered, her eyes betraying her to let me get a glimpse of pleading in her eyes. Now that I looked closer I could see that her smile was strained, as if she was forcing it. I would get to the bottom of this, then pushing the thought out of my head I said uncertainly.

"I came to collect you so we could finish the tour… shall we get going?"

I then looked back at Ayanna, her blue pools were shifting between both of us, uncertainty sparking in them.

Well… this was going to be fun…


	4. Chapter 4: I'm a WHAT!

**Hey! We're back! Sorry for the messed up updates but we're both busy with stuff and it's hard to get to each other for ideas and the actual writing. XD  
****Free cookies and thanks to our reviewers:**

***Handing out free cookies***

**Dandapanda- Thank you Sooooo much for you're encouraging reviews.  
****MrsMalfoy12345- Sophie where to begin? Thanks for the ideas and we're both very sorry and sad over Bethany leaving. ****L  
****HiMyLord1234- Here's that update you asked for… ;)  
****JustPassingThrough- The problem has been fixed, captain.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own anything apart from our Ocs. **

**On with this chapter!**

Forever Changing

Chapter 4: I'm a WHAT?

**Ayanna's POV**

We finished touring the palace (which was absolutely beautiful). We still had a lot to cover but a least the place was ticked off the list. All through the tour Asmatis was glaring at me, she didn't speak a word but the hate spoke in her eyes. Midnight kept talking about the history of the palace and how it was built, it was a lot to take in but the way she spoke with such passion for her people kept me interested.

As we walked out of the ginormous entrance, a tall blonde elf turned the corner, saw us, walked calmly over and bowed at Midnight and Asmatis saying

"You're Majesties', then he turned to me, bowed his head and said "Mortal guest". When he looked back up, I instantly realized it was Haldir. The battle hadn't stared yet. Thank God.

I started walking away with Midnight and Asmatis but Haldir stopped me by saying "Excuse me,"

"Yes, Haldir," Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. He looked at me strangely for a moment then it changed into a sort of half smile.

"Lady Galadriel wished to speak with you; she said it was very important," he sounded really serious. I had never realised how a light shade of blue his eyes were.

"Of course, but where do I have I to go?" I asked.

"Come," He said as he turned around.

We walked for a few minutes in complete silence. I could still feel the elves staring, it was starting to make me a little mad and I don't get mad often.

I wasn't paying attention to any details or my surrounding's as we were walking, I was more focused on why Galadriel wanted to see me. Finally we arrived at our destination. It all looked so familiar, I just couldn't figure out why.

Galadriel was in the middle of the room, she was wearing a white dress that showed off how curvy she was, with a silver belt around her slender waist. Her long, flowing blonde hair was almost silver if you looked at it at the right angle and I had to admit she was breathtakingly beautiful. Even though her daughters took none of her blonde locks or sky blue eyes, they shared that same tall, curvy build. Though they both had dark hair with silvered eyes, they both had inherited their mothers unreal beauty.

"Thank you Haldir, you may be excused," Galadriel said kindly. Her voice like silk, sliding over place's it shouldn't, caressing my ears.

Haldir bowed respectfully, turned on his heels and walked away.

"Ayanna, please don't be shy," she motioned for me to come forward. So I did.

"I have seen many interesting things throughout the past in my mirror but none of which have been as interesting as your life story." She spoke very calmly.

"What did your mirror show you?" I asked.

"That you are from another world…"

My eyes widened. How did she know th- oh wait, isn't she like freaking God or something? She gave me an amused smile, as if she read my thoughts. (Ahhh sh-Crap. I'm gonna have to be careful.)

Seeing the look on my face, (and probably reading my thoughts too) laughter glinted in her sky blue orbs.

"But that does not matter, I sent for you to talk of your future. I do not think you are of the race of man anymore, I believe you are changing into something and at this moment in time I cannot tell you what it is. I have not been shown yet," As she spoke, I felt my stomach turning.

… Well, that's new. Can't say someone's said that to me before.

Wait, how could I not be human anymore?

"If you have nothing to ask of me, then I shall take my leave. My daughter, Midnight, is waiting for you at the top of the staircase," She said sweetly. I just nodded and then headed towards the stairs. I couldn't think at all. My whole body was numb.

As I climbed the stairs, I mentally asked myself the same question over and over.

How could I not be human anymore? HOW?

**Midnight's POV**

I lead the strangely silent Ayanna to my room, I'd had tried to make some small talk along the way, But it always ended with me uncomfortable and her unresponsive. So we walked in a peaceful silence, which was actually quite comforting.

My room of course had the same simmering white walls everywhere in the place seemed to have.

Up against the right wall stood my bed, it was a four poster with silk drapes that were the lightest possible shade of blue. Blue is my favourite colour. It was made of white wood as was my wardrobe and full body mirror on the right side of the room.

On the left there was a big desk I used for drawing and next to it a big chest of drawers, both where made of the same pure white wood. I had my own bathroom, like my sister.

I had put a large light blue rug in the middle of the room. It had intricate silver patterns that flowed into drawings of the beloved forest around us, only the walls blocked us from they're comforting presence.

When Ayanna stepped inside the room, her eye's widened. I don't think she saw any of Asmatis's room. Once I saw her eyes lighten at the sight of my room I smiled.

"You can sit on the bed if you like." My voice sweet and welcoming. Then I thought struck me.

"Do you want anything do eat?" I mocked. Mischief simmering in my eyes, a sly smile on my face.

Ayanna nervously giggled, averted her keen gaze and went to inspect my room, personal belongings or furniture. Her giggles were so cute.

I lounged on my bed, it's silver/blue silk was soft ad rich to the touch. I amused myself by watching her delighted face, roaming around my room. I noticed her hair was lighter than before, it had changed from a soft honey to a pale wheat. It reached over picked up my brush and started brushing some of my hair. I loved it when people brushed my hair. It was soothing and I liked the feeling.

Then suddenly I had a idea, if it made me calm and helped clear my mind, then I could brush Ayanna's hair and make her feel more comfortable in her new home. For now.

"Ayanna come here, please." I asked softly, trying to sound motherly and failing.

"Okay." She said, confusion hinting in her voice. She sat down beside me, her pale dress fanning out around her.

I reached out and slid my hands through her hair multiple times, it was soft and felt feathery light in my hands. Her back had tensed when I first touched her, now she relaxed and gave me an contented sigh. After letting my hands work there way through her hair, I toke the brush started brushing her hair.

As I brushed over and over I could feel the tension slipping away from Ayanna until she was so relaxed that she was nearly asleep. I had to stop because of the angle she was in was preventing me from getting very far. Her eyes fluttered shut and before I knew it she was out in my lap.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me. I started playing with the ends of her hair and absentmindedly put some pale, wheat hair behind her ear. I felt my eyes go wide.

WHAT THE!?

There was no mistaking the small pointed tip at the very top of her ear. I checked the other, the same results. She was of the race of men right? Right? She couldn't be a Halfling or a Elf so what was she?

I- I…what are… who-what are…you're but …shit!

**Dun dun dun… so what'd you think? I know I Ayanna almost sweared and I actually did so… yeah. I am sorry for the lack of Asmatis in this chapter.  
****Who's your favourite so far? Midnight, Ayanna or Asmatis?  
****What do you want to happen in the next ch?  
****Do you want the chapters to be longer? **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Overdue Beginnings

**Sorry we've been gone for so long, I had the cursed *gulp* writers block. Even so, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing apart from our OC's. Seriously, don't sue… there isn't even anything to sue…**

**Forever Changing**

Chapter 5: Overdue Beginnings

**Asmatis's POV**

Over the last two weeks, I curiously watched my sister becoming closer to the mortal. I often saw my sister perched in her favourite tree by the lake and Ayanna in the moss below. Ayanna seemed engrossed in her books and my sister drawing anything and everything while the conversations flowed. I would often catch them in the library reading, Midnight was trying to teach Ayanna elvish… it wasn't working, well from what I could understand… a little.

She used to do that with me, that would be our tree , our afternoons reading. Now, now its theirs. It, she, toke my sister away from me. This… Ayanna.

I think it would have been my imagination but Ayanna seemed to be getting smaller as the days flew by. One day I heard an interesting conversation between my mother and Gandalf the Grey, who seemed to be called there by mother's wishes.

Strangely enough it appeared to be about Ayanna. I learned two things that day; 1, Ayanna is not of the race of men but rather a race called Halflings or at least turning into one. 2, Gandalf wanted to bring her to some place called The Shire for `safe keeping`.

My mother agreed with Gandalf and said she would send Ayanna, with two escorts to The Shire in a month or so. That would not do. It NEEDED to be sooner, I think I will have to meddle…

I don't think Ayanna or Midnight would be happy about that. Not at all. I smiled, not that I wanted to see my sister hurt or even… the mortal, but it would be interesting to see how they coped with it.

This morning I saw Ayanna tip toe out of the kitchen with a variety of foods piled in her arms, crumbs down her and a sneaky grin plastered to that pretty little face of hers. I hid in the shadows and curiously watched her scurry down the hall. I then noticed how big her feet had gotten; it looked as though someone had blown up her feet. Petite but hairy, I thought in amusement. She turned around and I shank further into the shadows. A smile was forced on her face, I could she the strain of it written in her face and in her sky blue discs.

**Ayanna's POV**

This morning I went to get my usual stack of breakfast: twelve slices of bacon, three pieces of limbas bread, two boiled eggs and some various fruits. The elves still thought it was weird how much I ate but at least I wasn't starving. When I left the kitchen, I felt as if someone was watching me. I planted a grin on my face and looked around, no one was there. Crumbs started to fall down my clothes so I scurried down the hall towards Midnights room.

"Midnight, the other elves are gettin' creepier everyday," I exclaimed as I dropped the food on her bed and sat down, already getting started on my breakfast.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Well, firstly the elves were gawking at me while I was casually pickin' up my food, secondly when I came out of the kitchen, I felt someone watching but they were too big of a scaredy-cat to show their face." I said triumphantly, lifting my chin to make myself seem taller (I don't really think it worked, considering I was around three feet tall).

"What is a scaredy-cat?" She said tilting her head to the side, spilling raven black curls to the right. I could nearly see a little question mark popping out of her head.

"Oh, it's just a name you call someone if their scared to do something," I explained. Her full mouth made a prefect 'O' signalling her understanding, even though her brows where knitted in confusion. Midnight opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off by saying.

"Hey, has your mom said anything to you about me being much smaller than when I came here? or how my feet got big and hairy?"

"No, not a single thing, I suspect she is keeping something from me." Midnight said slowly, she turned away with a grim look in her eyes. I knew this would have upset Midnight because her mom had probably lied to her face and Midnight had known about it. Midnight hated liars.

Just then there was a loud and impatient knock at the door. Midnight went to answer it and when she opened it Asmatis came bursting in with a full force grin on her face. What was she so happy about? Her pale eyes glinting with mischief and long burgundy hair swirling around her as she burst in.

"What is it, Asmatis?" Midnight asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Mother asked to see me, you and her." Asmatis averted her eyes to me.

"Do you know why?" Midnight asked. "And her name is Ayanna." I heard a hints of anger and annoyance in her voice.

"No. I do not know why." Asmatis lied. How could she do that straight to her face knowing her sister hates liars?

"Come on, Ayanna," I heard the sorrow in Midnight's voice. I grabbed a piece of limbas bread and headed towards the door, the whole time avoiding Asmatis glares.

**Midnight's POV**

I walked with Ayanna and the lair Asmatis to my mothers study. I didn't know what was going on and not quite sure I wanted to. I hadn't been talking with Asmatis for some time and honestly… I missed her.

I knew in my heart that if she cared enough to even get to know Ayanna she would see how well they could get on with each other, how nice a person Ayanna was. Even though I loved Ayanna and I loved spending time with her I really wanted my sister back, so badly that for the first whew days after Ayanna came I cried myself to sleep. I faked being happy around her, my mother, around my friend Haldir, who I trained with every afternoon, around my father too. It hurt to lie and knew that it was wrong.

When we entered my mothers study she was alone reading. Her long golden hair was beautiful, her sky blue eyes lovely and charming as she looked up with interest and surprise in them. Hadn't she been expecting us?

I looked over at Asmatis as she confidently walked up to my mother and said "Mother, I couldn't help but over hear you're plans for Ayanna. Midnight and I would love to be her escorts to The Shire, it would give us more time to say goodbye and perhaps help her get settled in?" She was grinning proudly at her little speech.

My mother toke one look at Asmatis then me then Ayanna. I was hoping from what I had heard that my mother would turn down my sisters offer and scold her for eavesdropping. Instead she smiled and said in a honey voice "Actually, my dears, that would be very helpful and thoughtless of you. Very well you leave tomorrow." I just stared at her. I knew there was never any auguring with my mother, so I could not say anything. I looked over at Ayanna to see tears in those prefect blue eyes, I was fighting to keep my own form escaping too. "Ayanna dear, I hope you understand that I am not throwing you out. I just want you to be with your own kind, everything will be paid for-"

She was cut off by Ayanna "Excuse me, I have to go say some goodbyes and pack." I felt more than saw Asmatis tense up at her rudeness…er, boldness. She left in a mess of skirts and hairy bare feet.

I could hear her running away sobbing.

I quickly asked to be excused too. Not failing to miss the triumphant sneer on my sisters face. Once out of the study, I ran in the direction of Ayanna's talen as fast as my feet would allow.

Swiftly dodging the golden trees on the way, as I came to Ayanna's tree with its ladder and began to climb up, I heard her crying loudly and its made things low in my stomach go soft and my own eyes start to water again. When I had fully scaled the ladder a few tears had spilled over.

How could Asmatis do this? I didn't want Ayanna to leave, she was my closest friend. Even through my sister was… had been close to me, I just couldn't imagine her doing something like that. Why did she have to leave?

When I was fully in the room, my gaze fell on Ayanna curled up on her bed hugging her knees and sobbing. I quickly joined her and soon we were hugging and crying in each others arms.

But we kept asking the same question over and over, why?

**REVIEW!**

… **please?**


	6. Chapter 6: This Place is like Whoa

**I know we've been gone for ages, and your probably like 'what the crap?' and I know this chapter is short… really short. Please forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing except Midnight, Ayanna and Asmatis.**

**On with the Fic! **

Forever Changing

Chapter 6: This Place is like… Whoa

**Ayanna's POV**

I woke next morning to the sound of Midnight singing in Elvish. Her voice was sweet and smooth. She was packing some of the clothes the elves had made for me into a rucksack. The song sounded like it was about the wind and the water because I heard the words 'sulie', which means wind and 'alu', which means water. Midnight had taught me the Elven words for the elements along with a whole load of different words. Even though I could read and write some Elvish, I had no luck in pronouncing it.

"Good morning," Midnight said realizing I was awake. Her voice was fool of sadness.

"What's wro…" My voice trailed off. "Last night wasn't a dream was it?"

She frowned. "No, whatever you thought you dreamed was real; you are going to The Shire," Dread washed over me but at the same time I could feel my cheeks get warmer. I was going to meet some more recognizable characters!

"When does Gandalf arrive?" I asked.

"At midday," Midnight replied.

Midnight helped me pack the rest my things into the really big rucksack. I put five pieces of limbas bread into it for the journey to The Shire. By the time midday came there was only two pieces left. Even though I had eaten my usual breakfast, I still felt hungry.

Gandalf was late but I decided not to say so because I didn't want him shouting at me. He just looked just like the actor from the movies, accept his beard was longer and he wore his long, gray robes better. He had an air of authority and compassion around him, he reminded me of Dallas. I threw my rucksack onto the back of his carriage …thing and then I jumped on. Midnight and Asmatis gracefully jumped on after me, Midnight jumped on first so she closer to me and then Asmatis with an evil smirk planted on her face (Oh how I wished I could just slap it off of her).

The carriage …thing started to move. I started to hum the walking song.

"Tell me, how does a former mortal know that song?" Gandalf questioned. His voice was tuff and low, battered by old age but soothing.

"Em, I heard it somewhere before, I can't remember where," I replied.

After that Midnight engaged Gandalf into conversion in Elvish. I was sad to leave my new home and I wanted to cry but with Gandalf, Midnight and Asmatis in the carriage…thing , I couldn't risk looking weak. Plus, I'd never live it down…

_-x-_

"Welcome to The Shire," Gandalf shouted, Pride filling his voice.

I looked all around. We were on a narrow road and surrounding us were fully bloomed green trees. No one seemed to be around, there wasn't even children playing amongst the trees. Then as if to ruin my thoughts, someone came running out of the trees. I instantly recognized him as Frodo.

The ruffled dark curls and the sparkling, cerulean blue eyes and the Pale, smooth complexion. He was a couple of inches higher than me, which would make him 3'4. His smile was dazzling. His eyes scanned me and it could have been my imagination, but I think his smile grew a bit. When he got a look at Midnight and Asmatis his eyes widened. I bet he's never seen elves before.

"You're late," He said to Gandalf. Gandalf was about to speak but I cut him off.

"A wizard is never late, nor early, he arrives precisely when he means to." l know I stole the classic line but it just came out, my cheeks burned. Gandalf looked at totally dumb-founded. Frodo was smiling widely.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Gandalf was now smiling, but was looking at me cautiously. He had been sending me glances the whole way through the journey. I hadn't talked much to anyone, not even Midnight. He had tried to but I had shunned him, I was in mourning over my lost home and depressed. I think that's when it really sunk in and I realised that I was leaving.

Frodo jumped onto the carriage …thing and gave Gandalf a hug. Then we started moving again.

**Midnight's POV**

I had noticed the way the male Halfling had been looking at Ayanna, and her at him. I wished for the best, It would be nice to see Ayanna happy like that. Especially after the way she's been acting.

A gasp and laughter brought my gaze back to the front of the cart…carriage…wagon…thing-I DON'T KNOW!

I held my breath at it all. The rolling hill's, trees, grass and flowers everywhere. It was all different shades of green, the sky was blue and clear so that the sun shined upon us. The heat was confronting not blustering to the point of insanity. Birds chirped to us in greeting and as we went by and started to see the very small people along with their quaint homes they waved to us, some giving us stern looks of disapproval (most where aimed at Gandalf). We soon reached a finely crafted hobbit hole with a lovely garden and a big, round, green door.

Frodo jump off and held out his hand for Ayanna. Seeing her blush and shyly took his hand to be helped down.

Once we where all down, Frodo held the door and ushered us in, I had to bend down and stay that way along with Asmatis and Gandalf. Frodo didn't need to and nether did Ayanna, who might I add, was smiling so brightly the sun should be ashamed. She was looking around in wonder at every little detail.

It was beautiful, to say the least and I was soon looking in wonder at everything along with her.

Just then I caught a glimpse of another Halfling, much older than Frodo and a little taller. He had chalk white hair and a huge smile.

"Hullo there, I'm Bilbo Baggins-" he stopped short when his eyes landed on Gandalf. Oh, what a sight we must have been. Two of us crouched down and the other two looking around in wonder and poor Frodo looking quite uncomfortable with the awkward silence.

**What do you want to happen?**

**Do you now who the pairings are? This Ch. makes one obvious. Again we are sorry this is short but I was tired I just wanted to post what we had down so-far.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome, Hi, Hello!

Forever Changing

Chapter 7: Welcome, Hi, Hello!

**Sorry for being away for so long, but a least we're back...**

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing apart from our OC's.**

Ayanna's POV

After twenty minutes of silence and looking back and forth at each other, Bilbo offered to make everybody lunch. I quickly accepted, Frodo and Midnight did too but Gandalf and Asmatis said no, Gandalf was polite but Asmatis was still being a total bitch. We had fish with some freshly picked peas; it was absolutely delicious. I finished quickly because I wanted to explore more of The Shire.

"Thanks for the meal, Bilbo. If you don't mind, I'm off to do some exploring," I said as soon as I had swallowed my last piece of food.

"No need to thank me," Bilbo chirped.

I walked out of the circular green door of Bag End. As soon as I was out, I got soaked in the calming light of the sun and the scent of newly cut grass filled my nostrils. The Shire kind of looked like one of those toy farms you can get for young children; the only difference was there were houses instead of a barn.

I started to walk, heading straight towards the forest. Something inside me was telling me to go to the forest; it was as if my body was me something good was going to happen.

By the time I got to the forest, my feet were aching… I didn't walk much. I sat down on the nearest fallen tree and started rubbing my feet then I started pulling at the hairs that had started to grow on my feet since I became a hobbit. Then somewhere nearby I heard a twig breaking. I hid behind the biggest bush I could find, waiting for the person to come. Their feet were just a few inches away from the bush, I jumped out trying to frighten the person. It was Frodo and he didn't look frightened, he just had the same wide smile and the same calm blue eyes.

"Looks like I found you," He laughed.

"You were looking for me?" I blushed. I really needed to stop doing that.

"Well, I thought we should introduce ourselves since we didn't do it earlier," He said calmly.

"Ok, I'm Ayanna Martin and I was born on the twenty-fourth of September," I paused for a second. "Your turn."

"I'm Frodo Baggins," I know that. "And I was born on the twenty-second of September."

I heard another person coming this way; they were obviously running because they were panting.

"Mr Frodo, Mr Frodo!" I immediately knew it was Sam.

He came into view and then he tripped over a tree route and bumped into Frodo, who fell and took me down with him. Our faces were inches apart, we both heard Sam trying to get Frodo's attention but we didn't do anything, we just stayed there; looking into each other's eyes. The my inner fan-girl was having a heart attack, but I was to lost in Frodo's blue pools to react.

"What are you two up to," I heard Midnight's voice laced with amusement and instantly looked away from Frodo. I got up, dusting myself off and tried not to look at Frodo.

Blushing…

Again.

DAMMIT!

And there stood Midnight, bathed in sunlight and smiling so widely it should've been a crime. Sam gasped and looked at her as if he had gotten all his Christmas's at once.

"An Elf…" Sam said in awe.

Midnight's POV

"Elleth." I corrected.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm a Elleth, My name is Midnight…"

"Oh. That's a pretty name." Sam said smiling.

"I'm Samwise Gamgee." He added in a rush. I nodded at him.

"Thank you for lunch, Frodo." I said sweetly as I turned to face him. It really had been delicious.

"Ayanna, I need to speak with you." I might as well get this over with.

"Sure, lead the way." she said, suspecting nothing wrong. I needed to go back home, but it tore at my heart, the thought of leaving her. Maybe I could just stay here? No. No, I couldn't. But I would if I could, trust me.

Once we a far bit away from Frodo and Samwise, I turned to her with a very serious expression.

"Ayanna, my sister and I need to go back to Lorien." My voice cracked at the end and tears threatened to spill over, but I would do this, I had to.

"No." Her voice trembled

"What?"

"I said No. You can stay here with me you don't have to go back!"

I smiled she was so naive, i simply couldn't intrude into Frodo and lovely Bilbo's lives like this, no matter how much i wanted to be selfish. I just couldn't, my tears spilled over and ran lines down my face. Ayanna was crying as well, it felt as if a piece of my heart pulled away from the rest and drifted away. I pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm so, so sorry. You know that i think of you as a sister. But this is something that i have to do." My voice was quiet and my throat ached from crying.

"If you stay i'll teach you some Japanese. I know some from anime." I had no idea what that was or Japanese, I'm assuming it was an another language.

There was an soft thump as someone fell. I knew who it was straight away, i felt my eyes widen.

I was right, there stood my real sibling, with a open look of hate in her eyes. she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at us. I reluctantly pulled back from Ayanna, i knew how bad my sisters temper could get. The next thing she said stung.

"Like a SISTER! Fine if she's that much of an sister to you then she can take my spot. I don't want it. You can just stay here with her! I don't need you!" She ran off before i could say anything. Both of us stood in silence for a while, until Frodo and Sam burst through the trees.

"What happened? We heard shouting, are you two all right?" Frodo asked anxiously, fear in his eyes.

"Nothin' happened we're fine, don't worry." Ayanna said with new strength in her voice.

"Nothing at all." i whispered under my breath, it was the loudest i could go. I felt like my voice had melted away. No-one heard me.

She was gone, forever, it just now dawned on me.

Everything went black...


	8. Chapter 8: Lazy Elfs and Invitations

**Update! **

**Yay!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We only own our OC's and some plot twists.**

Forever Changing

Chapter 8: A sad Elf and an invitation.

**Ayanna's POV**

"Midnight!"

"Midnight please wake up."

I had been like that for almost an hour, just shouting her name and asking her to wake up, expecting to get an answer. I wasn't really sure what happened to her, one minute she was standing watching her sister run away and then the next she was on the ground completely unconscious. Frodo and Sam just stood there obviously not sure what to do.

"Frodo, Sam could you please help me carry her back to Bilbo's house, I want to see if Gandalf knows what's wrong with her," I said standing up, panic in my voice.

"Okay," Frodo and Sam spoke in unison. They both had awkward expressions on their face, which intensified when I asked them to carry Midnight.

So there we were, three hobbits trying to carry an unconscious elf. We finally managed, by that time the sun was starting to set. When we got back to the shire, some of the other hobbits were staring at us strangely; the others were looking at us in disgust. What were we doing wrong, except carrying someone two times the height of us?

Gandalf was waiting outside Bilbo's house when we got there as if he knew what was wrong already. Bilbo came out of the house saying something I couldn't hear but it looked like he was asking Gandalf what was wrong and then he saw us.

"Bring her inside," Bilbo shouted, ushering us in.

"Is Asmatis still here or has she left already?" I asked. Gandalf was taken aback by the hatred in my voice.

"She hasn't come back since she left," Gandalf said strongly. "Now young hobbit, I advise you calm down, we can't have a stressful atmosphere if Midnight wakes up."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked after calming myself down.

"Well if what you are saying that Asmatis has fled then I'm thinking that the sadness was too much for her and she collapsed," He suggested.

"So you're saying that she had an emotional blackout." Gandalf nodded.

A few hours passed, Gandalf let me stay with Midnight so I could tell the others when she woke up. Frodo came into the room a few times to check on things and to ask if I wanted drinks or food. I refused every time he asked; I didn't feel up to doing anything not even to fulfil my hobbit desire for food. He also asked me if I wanted to come to Bilbo's birthday party the following night.

I had just started to dose off in the armchair I was sitting in when Midnight started to stir. I ran into the living room as fast as my feet could carry me.

"I think she's waking up, Gandalf!" I shouted.

He accompanied me to the bedroom and there was Midnight sitting up in the bed looking confused. Then she started to cry, I could understand what it's like losing a family member but I wouldn't much like Asmatis as a sister.

"It's okay Midnight, you'll see her again, I know you will, you'll also see your mother and father again," I reassured her, while pulling her into a hug.

"How can you be so sure," She mumbled.

"I just am."

**Midnight's POV**

I felt so ashamed that I started crying in front of Ayanna, but I could not stop. My sister... my, my sister was gone and wasn't coming back, she was alone as I am and she might get hurt or injured Strange, though, when you think about it, she hurt me more than I probably did to her and yet I'm still worried for her. What does that say about me?

After my breakdown (Ayanna strange way of talking is rubbing off on me) Mithrandir told me that I should try and relax, ease my nerves.

So here Ayanna and I sat, next to a small hobbit-sized fireplace, cups of tea in our hands. I found it very amusing that the cups were oversized for Ayanna but very, very undersized for me. Frodo and Samwise sat in armchairs next to us. They had been so nice to us, considering they lifted me here; they were a vision of hospility.

"Miss Midnight, are you feelin' better?" Samwise asked, clearly nervous. No one had spoken a word for what felt like an age, but in reality was only a few minutes. I smiled, in all honesty I was enjoying the silence and it was comfortable; perfect for thinking.

"Yes, young Halfling, I feel much better." I tried to make my tone sticky sweet, hoping no one asked any more questions.

"Well I'm glad that your all right, more tea?" Frodo asked raising an eyebrow when I didn't answer right away. I heard that name before, but where?

"Midnight, Tea?" Ayanna shook me. I hadn't realised it had been that long; lost in my own thoughts, I mused.

"Yes, that would be… would be…" I stopped. Baggins, his last name was Baggins, as in Bilbo and the dwarves! That's were I heard his name from!

I looked up to find everybody looking at me with worry in their eyes. Frodo hadn't moved and his brows were furrowed, Samwise was looking back between all of us for an answer and Ayanna just looked plain, old-fashioned confused.

"Your uncle Frodo, his names Bilbo, Correct?" I stated more than asked. He nodded, still confused.

"He journeyed to The Lonely Mountain with the dwarves and slew the dragon!" I might as well have shouted, I have heard story's about the dwarves and the dragon but to actually meet someone who was related to them… Wow.

"Yes" Frodo replied sheepishly. I saw Ayanna's eyes go wide.

"You know about the dwarves?" She asked, her voice on the border of excitement, but I noticed the panic lining her tone.

"Of course I do! But that's not the question, how do _you_ know?" She could have I suppose, but I doubted it. She looked at the floor suddenly quiet, I had a feeling that she knew something I didn't.

Just at that moment Bilbo himself decided that he'd come and investigate what was causing the loud noises in his living room along with Gandalf. Though it was comical to watch the wizard bend down and looking awkward. When they saw how quiet it was and they gave us curious looks.

"What's going on here?" Bilbo asked.

"Nothing, They were just talking about… your Party! Yes, it will be spectacular! But I think it would be even more so if you invite Midnight, it would help take her mind off recent events and I'm sure everyone would like to meet an Elleth." Surprisingly it was Gandalf who spoke up for them. Ayanna turned to look at him, as their eyes met he gave her a look. It said 'Say-anything-about-this–and-there-will-be-consequences' look. She understood but I picked up on it as well. How did he even know what we were talking about?

"Yes, that would be splendid! Make sure you keep the guest's entertained, my friend." And with that Bilbo walked merrily away, none the wiser.

**Ohh, cliff hanger! **

**Do ya hate meh yet? **

**Hehe sorry for the messed up updates, we're trying to get the story going on a regular basis.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dun, Dun, DUN!

**Hey, did any of you guys watch The Fellowship Of The Ring on Film4 last night? It was awesome! even though i have ALL the extended editions on DVD, it was fun to watch, it made it feel more... official. Are you guys gonna watch The Two Towers tonight? And Return Of The King the night after?**

** Anyway...****...**

**Disclaimer: We only own our OC's and SOME plot twists, geez... **

Forever Changing

Chapter 9: Dun, Dun, DUN!

**Ayanna's POV**

I woke up the hoping that everything that had happened the previous night was just a dream. Obviously I was wrong because when I opened my eyes, Midnight was towering over me looking serious.

"What do you know?" She questioned but her tone was a little demanding.

"I can't tell you."

"Why can you not tell me?" She asked in the same tone as before.

"B-because...I need to go wish Frodo and Bilbo a happy birthday," I got out of bed and ran as fast as I could. I knew she knew I was lying but I didn't have a choice.

Instead of heading into the living room where Frodo and Bilbo were, I went outside hoping to find Gandalf and thankfully I did. He sat on the little wooden bench beside Bilbo's mail box, smoking a pipe. I sat down beside him and watched the other hobbits prepare for Bilbo's party.

"Gandalf, what could happen if I did tell someone what I know?" I asked looking up at him.

"One will never know but it could end badly for you and the whole of Middle-Earth," He replied without hesitation and then went on to ask his own question. Damn, he talks in riddles. "Young hobbit, I am curious about how you know the past, present and future of our world."

"Oh, erm, well there's an author, J.R.R. Tolkien, and he wrote a book called The Hobbit which was about a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, his thirteen dwarf companions and a rather funny wizard named Gandalf, Tolkien then went to write The War of The Ring Trilogy which was about Frodo Baggins, another eight companions and Gandalf, I don't think that Tolkien knew he was writin' about a world that was actually real," I had to take a breath after speaking because I had spoken fast.

"I see, a man from your world wrote books about our world without realizing," Thank God, he got what I said.

I walked back into Bilbo's house and went to the living room, Frodo and Bilbo hadn't moved since I'd been outside. They were laughing and joking about something that I couldn't quite understand.

"Happy birthday, Frodo, Bilbo," I said while smiling and went of to get changed.

When I got to the bedroom, Midnight was on the bed sleeping. So I tip-toed to my rucksack and pulled out some clothes. I closed the door and got changed. I had decided on a pair of black trousers that had a cut little leaf-shaped button at the top, a white shirt and a brown waistcoat that had the same leaf-shaped buttons as the trousers. I know, classic hobbit outfit.

When I came out Frodo was there to greet me, a smile plastered on his face.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a dress?" He asked but I couldn't ignore the smile on his face. His eyes sparkled with something I couldn't decipherer.

"No, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to wear a dress." I answered back strongly, defiance in my voice. He just smiled wider and walked away shaking his head. But then I heard him say.

"You know your different… I like that."

A few hours passed and everybody started heading down to the party, so I followed. It wasn't too much of a walk and what made it easier was that the path was downhill. I stayed close to Midnight but I avoided looking her in the eye and talking to her because I knew if I did I would want to tell her about whatever she asked me. She was wearing an hobbit-styled dress, it was light blue and had a white corset-thingy. It was nice but I could help but laugh at how tall she was compared to EVERYONE ELSE.  
When we got there, I sat alone while everyone except me, Gandalf and Sam got up and danced.

Midnight spotted me after a while and walked so fast she was almost jogging.

"Tell me what you know," This time it was a demand.

"I will," She lightened up a bit. "But you need to beat me at riddles, if I win we go on like nothin' was said, if you win I'll tell you the things I'm allowed to tell you, deal?" I offered, Hoping she would agree.

"Deal!" Midnight exclaimed.

"Okay. I view the world in little spaces, am always restless, changin' places. No food I eat, but, by my power, produce what millions devour."

"The sun. My turn." She said instantly. Damn this was going to be tough.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Anna. Anna's father, the King, wanted to be sure his daughter married an intelligent man. To test his daughter's suitors the King hid Anna's picture in one of three boxes. The suitor had to be able to select the box with Anna's picture on one try and within twenty seconds. On the gold box was the message "Anna's picture is in this box". The silver box had the message "Anna's picture is not in this box." "Anna's picture is not in the gold box" was written on the bronze box. The King would tell each suitor "Only one of the three messages is correct." Which box contained Anna's picture and why?" She smiled.

I thought for a minute. "The silver box because if her picture had been in the gold box, two statements would have been true, the silver and gold, if her picture had been in the bronze box, two statements would have been true, the bronze and silver," I smiled back. Then I started:

"This thing all things devours:  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
Slays king, ruins town,  
And beats high mountain down."

I used a riddle from in The Hobbit. I know, I know. I shouldn't have but i just couldn't help myself... Just at that moment Bilbo walked by just as i finished the riddle. Midnight was just about to answer when he stopped her.

"T-" Was about as far as she got when Bilbo said;

"Where did you hear that!?" His voice shook with fright, Woops...

"I... um, ... we, you... HER!" I Stuttered, finally pointing to Midnight, who looked shocked then angry.

"ME!? what did _I_ do? You're the one who asked the riddle!" Then saving us was chants from the crowd; 'Speech, Speech, Speech' on and on and on. I smiled happy to be saved. Bilbo gave us a look then went off to give his speech. I quickly ran away before Midnight could ask anymore questions, I knew what was about to happen... and it wasn't good.

**Hehehe *sigh* you probably hate me, but yea... Cliff hanger! (i really need to stop ending with these...)**

**Anyway, who is your favourites? Hmm?**

**Who do you think will end up with who? TELL ME!**


	10. Chapter 10: But we just got here!

**Hey, sorry we've been gone for so long but here's the next chapter and it long to make up for it. As you will see I have learned how to use the break lines and this chapter s VERY movie like so much that we quoted alot, so ye be warned...**

**Disclaimer: We only own changes made to the plot and our OC's. Nothing else.**

Forever Changing

Chapter 10: But we just got here!

**Ayanna's POV**

I didn't exactly know where I was headed, but I just had to get away before Midnight started asking questions and I knew I couldn't answer them.

I saw a light in the distance, it was light yellow and really distorted. My feet carried me forward until I reached the source of the light; Sconces (old-fashioned lights with candles) were hanging from the walls of a hobbit hole. No one was inside but there was plates and metal beer mugs. I started backing away from the window, I didn't wasn't to get caught if the owners got back from the party. I took one step, two-step, three and then I bumped into something, I turned round to find Pippin smiling, I knew it was him right away. I stumbled back and someone caught me by my arms. I had a hunch that it was Merry; I struggled out of his arms.

"We haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Merry asked.

"Or maybe you have seen me but you forgot." I stammered, not sure if they should know who I am or not.

"I don't think we would forget such a pretty face." They said in unison, smiling cheekily. They were just like what I expected them to be like, It was kind of scary.

"I should go, you're obviously busy." I pointed at the dishes, I heard gasps of shock somewhere in the distance and I instantly knew that Bilbo had finished his speech.

"Sorry for bumping into you, Pippin, Merry." I nodded to them respectively. I started to run away when I heard Pippin shout;

"Wait! How do you know our names?" I could only smile.

* * *

It took me about fifteen minutes to get to Bag End, by that time Bilbo was already gone. I opened the familiar green door and looked around, Frodo hadn't arrived yet. I could feel the evil seeping off The Ring at my feet. I knew that I had to be strong and ignore it, so I tried to step over it but instead I slipped on it and face planted into the floor.

"For f…Craps sake!" I exclaimed. I was going to swear but I thought I would keep it calm because I was in the shire, I_ had_ to be nice.

When I got up, I saw Gandalf standing in front of me smirking and then his expression twisted into seriousness.

"Step away from The Ring, child." He spoke cautiously. "And don't ever go near it again."

"Go near it! I wouldn't go near it with a ten foot long stick! I mean, i-it just tripped me up! Did you see that?" I could hear my voice getting really high-pitched and squeaky like a mouse.

"Please, Ayanna, step away from The Ring." He asked again. That was the first time he called me by my name, it was enough to shut me up for now.

I made my way into the living room and Gandalf followed. We sat for almost an hour In silence until Frodo came back from the party.

"He's gone, isn't he?" Frodo questioned while walking into the living room, The Ring in his flat palm. I nodded, I wanted to tell him he'd see Bilbo again but then I would go against my word to Gandalf.

"Ayanna would you go and get Midnight, I need to talk with Frodo. Besides all that, you need to save the poor woman from all those troublesome hobbits." I nodded and made a little sound of agreement, god I need to stop watching so much anime…

Then I walked away to go find her. After a while I found a certain Elleth surrounded by hobbits, mostly men. She looked very distressed, I couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Midnight's POV**

I was surrounded, captured in a sea of bodies with no escape, doomed.

Then I was pulled away to safety by none other than the person I was searching for before I got captured, Ayanna. The very hobbit I was trying to get answers from. She made excuses for me and started leading me towards Bag End, was it just my imagination or was everyone going there tonight? Was there a secret party there and everyone was invited but me?

"Thank you for saving me, Mellon nin. I was certain that I was lost forever. I'm pretty sure I was proposed to more than five times by hobbit men." I shuddered, I had of course refused all of them but it was still quite scary.

"By any chance were any of these men named Merry or Pippin?" Ayanna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't really catch their names, they just asked me to marry them and when I refused, they just walked away." I explained shyly. I felt bad about it, almost as if I did something wrong.

"Did any of them have blue eyes and blondish hair or a kind of medium auburn hair?" She asked sweetly. I thought for I minute.

"Maybe, I am not sure, Ayanna why are we going to Bag End?" I asked. Curiosity always got the better of me.

"There's something very important goin' on and I don't wanna miss it." She spoke quickly and started to pull me along after her.

* * *

As we opened the door I felt a chill. Something told me that something was about to happen and it would change everything… forever.

The first thing I saw was Frodo holding a ring in his hands, though as I looked closer I could make out a form of elvish markings in bright flame. Mithrandir and Frodo turned to look at us. For a moment I saw Ayanna and Gandalf share a look, something I could not understand. Then he turned to Frodo and spoke the words that would change everything.

"One Ring to rule them all,  
One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all,  
And in the darkness bind them."

Silence, there wasn't a sound, not even a protest.

"This is The One Ring." Ayanna said in awe though I could hear the fear in the voice, I felt my eyes widen.

"Forged by The Dark Lord Sauron, in the fires of Mt. Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hands of Sauron himself." Gandalf spoke his time, his rough yet smooth tone, for once in my life not calming me.

"Bilbo found it in Gollum's cave." Frodo whispered, his cerulean eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, for sixty years The Ring lay quite in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life. Delaying old age, but no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor, The Ring has awoken, it's heard it's masters call." Just then Ayanna started to speak, almost as if she was reciting it. I recognised it, because my mother said it to me aswell. But how could she have known the exact words?

"Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of The Great Ring's, Three were given to the Elves; Immortal, wisest and fairest of all being's. Seven to the Dwarf-lords; Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the Race of Men; who above all else desire power. For within these rings was the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mt. Doom, The Dark Lord Sauron, forged in secret a Master Ring. To control all others. And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life." How?

"How did you... When did- HOW?" I was beyond confused I wanted answers, Now. She looked shocked for a minute then started to stutter, wonderful.

"Umm, uh... I-I-I umm..."

"I told her the story of The Ring and what your mother said, please don't be angry at her." Gandalf spoke up for her, which surprised me. I was about to ask why he would even tell her in the first place, my anger getting the better of me.

Suddenly there was a russle from the near by bush under Frodo's window, I was so sidetracked that I didn't hear anyone. I need to concentrate more.

"Get down!" Gandalf commanded. Oh joy, I hate kneeling, my back hurts... Valar I sound old...

Gandalf hesitantly went over to the window, then hit someone over the head with his staff, the thing let out a yelp of pain, then Gandalf pulled Samwise out of the bushes and threw him on the desk. Sam looked terrified.

"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee. Have you been eavesdropping?"Gandalf looked furious.

"I ain't been droppin' no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you'll follow me." Sam shot back, fear in his voice.

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"Gandalf questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"N-nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, and a Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world, but... Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything... unnatural." Gandalf shares a look with us, now all standing of course. Ayanna was laughing on the floor and I was trying not to go down with her. No Sam, nothing important.

"No, I have a better use for you."

* * *

**Ayanna's POV **

We helped the boys gather their things, then after we had finished, I saw Midnight and Gandalf talking in Elvish. It was obviously something they didn't want the rest of us to hear what they were talking about. They both turned around to look at me, turned to each other and then Gandalf looked at me with a cheeky smile on his face and nodded to her. He walked away without another word. What the hell were they talking about?

I decided to go find out what was going on, and went over to catch Midnight. She looked quite smug, like she knew something I didn't, I cocked my head to the side, she smiled.

"What's goin' on?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes, her smile grew.

"Ayanna, do you like adventures?" She asked sweetly, almost too sweet, like sticky honey. My stomach churned, something bad was gonna happen.

"Yea, why?" I answered hesitantly.

"Well, how should I put this? hmm..."

"Just spit it out!"

"Hmph, You and me are going to accompany Frodo and Samwise to the village of Bree, just to keep them safe and I think it would do you some good." She finished looking me over, hands on her hips. I stood there in silent shock as she walked away to get changed, what or who in their right mind would think that _I _could protect anyone! Good god they must all be outta their minds.

Midnight walked past me, now changed into her traveling gear. Which kinda looked like something a typical Elf would wear though it kinda looked like something Legolas would wear, accept it was dark Blue( Her favorite color) and the boots were just over her knees in a dark brown shade, plus the sleeves of her tunic opened up and fanned out a bit, apart from that it was basically the same as Legolas, with a bow and arrows strapped to her back and her sword at her side. She handed me a pack and a bundle of clothes.

"Go change we need to leave soon." She gave me a little smile and went to check on Frodo and Sam.

It was gonna be a long trip.


	11. Chapter 11: Didn't see walking coming

**Yo, this chapter is short and I am sorry for that but at least it's an update. And another thing, this whole thing was written by me, usually Hobbitgirl would write Ayanna's POV but she was away and I thought you guys needed an update, so again sorry if you hate my writing style and like hers. Also, we're eleven chapters in and we really haven't started the real plotline yet, do you guys think we're moving too slow? or maybe we're moving too fast? Please tell me what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: We only own our OC's and changes to the plot, please don't sue us.**

Forever Changing

Chapter 11: Didn't see walking coming...

**Ayanna's POV**

Ya know, when you are watching Sam and Frodo walking it's only for a minute or two but have you ever actually thought about how long they have to walk? All damn day, every day, over hills and passing rivers, sleeping on the cold, hard ground, it's a living _HELL_. I really feel sorry for them and myself, but Midnight? Oh, she loves it out here, couldn't be happier. Damn Elf…

"Isn't it just beautiful out here? Frodo, Samwise, you are so lucky to live here, I think that I'll visit once in a while, wouldn't that be nice?" She beamed at them; I felt a pull on my heart. Would she visit the shire again?  
Frodo smiled along with Sam, then they all went on the talk about how Sam would show her some gardening technique's and how Frodo said she was more than welcome at Bag End and me as well, he kept trying to bring into the conversation as we toke a short-cut though some fields. But I couldn't help but think at how happy they all looked, how easily they smiled and then what they're fates would lead them to. I wanted to watch them and keep the image of them happy in my mind, forever.

Suddenly someone put their hand on my shoulder and turned me to look at them as the others walked on, completely oblivious to us stopping. I looked up the concerned face of Frodo, Blue eyes dark with worry.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his eyes searching mine. I wanted to smile and say I was fine, but I couldn't lie to him, not when he was staring at me like this. So I tried to nod, but it just made his eyes search more frantic, his frown deepen. I tried to clear my throat to speak and after a few try's I could talk again.

"I'm fine, I just... just…" I stopped, was I going to tell him everything? About him, The Ring and The Dark Lord? Keeping it bottled inside was killing me; I needed to tell someone but… not him, anyone but him.

"I'm just really tired and I didn't think that I would be going this far and look, I'm sorry for complaining." My excuses were bad but anything to make sure he thought I was fine, and it worked. His eyes lightened and he gave me a little smile.

"It's all right; you're just not used to it. But I'm glad that's all, now come on we're very behind." He smiled and pulled me along after him, running to catch up. I couldn't help but smile, everything was okay for now.

* * *

After a while of, you guessed it, more walking. We were all making our way through a field, one that was strangely familiar. I didn't know the exact plant but it was taller than all of us (except Midnight) and it was a deep green, I think it may have been a whole field of Wheat. Frodo and I walked on ahead; I was staying close to him because I just had this feeling. I don't know what it means or where it came from but I just knew something was gonna happen, not necessarily bad, just something.

Then Sam called out, scaring me half to death. I must've jumped three ft. in the air. Frodo stopped, turned around and tried not to laugh at me, I could tell.

"Mister Frodo? Frodo? Frodo!" Sam's shouting became more frantic. Frodo hurried around the bend to meet him. Sam looked relived that he was safe. It was then when I suddenly realized what scene was playing out before me, just like in the movie that I had watched over and over, I don't think it was in the books...

"I thought I'd lost you."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked. Eyes sparkling with questions, I had learned that he speaks volumes with his eyes.

"It's just something Gandalf said." Sam tried to dismiss the conversation, but Frodo was determined as ever.

Oh, no. I knew what was coming next. I looked over at the Elf in our company, who was watching the scene play out before her with interest shining in her strange eyes; I was just going to name them multicolored as they were more than one color. She looked over and gave me a Cheshire cat grin, what was she up to?

"What did he say?"

"'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to."

Oh, Sam. I felt my heart warm; it always did at moments like this.

"Sam we're still in The Shire, what could possibly happen?" Frodo answered.

Don't give fate an open invitation, Frodo. It will always prove you wrong, always.

As if to prove my point right two flying blurs threw themselves at us, I already knew they were Merry and Pippin or as I liked to call them Double Trouble. Though at this point I was in pain, so I wasn't exactly fond of them right now. Once we had all gotten up and Midnight had stopped laughing enough to actually help us ( I think she jumped out of the way) food was shoved into my hands by Pippin, who winked at me then started running away with nearly everyone else in tow. I quickly let them drop out of my hands and ran after them.

**Midnight's POV**

I've never met this Farmer Maggot, but I'll tell you this I've never ran so fast in my entire existence (you can't really call it life) though when I suddenly realized that we were all heading for a small drop, I could not stop any faster. Unluckily everyone else didn't catch on to my sudden stop and well, can you guess what happened next?

We all rolled down the hill and landed in a heap of bodies, I'm not sure how many of us were alive and how many of us were crushed by the others. But I can tell you one thing; I never thought people so small could weigh so much.

I mean, ouch.

I quickly got up and started to help out the hobbits up, though when I came to Pippin, I could not stop the grin on my face as I tried so hard not to laugh, so hard. I failed.

You see this unfortunate hobbit had landed face first into a pile of poo, I don't know what's or even, who's. I tried to get him up but I could not stop smiling, my stomach hurt though, too much laughing. It was true that earlier on I had heard them running this way, but I had not thought they would cause so much trouble. I tried to find something for him to wipe his face in, though try as the others might they could not stop laughing at him either, poor Pippin. He looked thoroughly embarrassed and a bit sad, that is until he saw a small cluster of mushrooms nearby. Merry, Pippin and Samwise were over there in a flash, Ayanna on the other hand looked repulsed. I knew she hated them with a passion which was strange considering nearly all Halflings loved them, didn't they? She came to stand by me, arms crossed and petite noise wrinkled, I had to admit she looked adorable.

Then I heard the most high pitched, shrill sound known to all Elf and Hobbit kind. A fierce wind appeared out of nowhere and threw the golden leaves on the forest floor outward in a wave of motion.

"Get off the road!" Frodo shouted.


	12. Chapter 12: Wizards don't keep good time

**Hey, this is a very short update, I feel like it's like a filler, but not a filler at the same time. Strange I know... Also thank you to all of you that have stayed with us for this story this far, it means a lot, so thanks. Give yourselves cookies!**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING! Only our Oc's and changes to Plot.**

Forever Changing

Chapter 12: Wizard's don't keep good time.

**Ayanna's POV**

"Get off the road, quick!" Frodo shouted as he started running towards an open tree root.

Crap, where were me and Midnight going to hide?

Then as if she had read my mind, she grabbed me and pushed me into the hollow of the same tree and then pushed herself into the tree.

It felt very squashed inside the tree and the smell...It smelled like something had crawled inside the tree and died and it had lain there for a few decades. Midnight didn't seem to mind the smell but I could tell she was much more squashed than I was because of her height. There were insects crawling over us and in our hair, it tickled a lot. I liked bugs so I wasn't really bothered about them crawling over me.

And then I heard him coming; The Nazgûl. I could hear his horses heavy breathing and it's hooves beating against the forest floor. I didn't know if it was my imagination or not but everything seemed to have gone cold. I was breathing so heavily that I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't draw The Nazgûl's attention to me. Funny though, I had watched this scene _so_ many times but I had never been so scared, and If my new ears didn't deceive me then my Elf friend, Miss Fearless, heart was beating fast, very fast.

I wasn't the only one scared.

Even though all this was going on, I had only one other thought in my head; _Don't put on the ring, Frodo._

Then something was thrown past the tree we were hiding in and then as quickly as The Nazgûl had came, it was gone again. All of us made a run for it. We stopped running when we were covered safely behind some bushes.

"What was that?" Merry asked after tumbling down.

No one said anything, we just stood there in silence.

"We should get goin', we have a long walk ahead of us," I said breaking the silence.

"Me, Frodo, Ayanna and Midnight need to get to Bree," Sam stated.

"Why?!" Pippin demanded.

"If you come with us, we'll explain," I had to say something because the way it was going, it didn't seem like Merry or Pippin were going to come.

They both nodded and started walking in the direction of our destination. I caught up with them to explain about how Gandalf had told us to go to Bree and that he would be waiting for us at an inn called The Prancing Pony. Or rather, I made them believe that Gandalf would be at The Prancing Pony. I couldn't tell them about The Ring just yet but I could say that we had to meet a certain wizard on urgent business.

All of us walked on in silence, only talking when we checked for Nazgûl every now and then. Merry then broke the silence by asking.

"That Black Rider was looking for something. Or someone, Frodo?"

Frodo didn't answer his question but he grabbed the Ring and said "We must leave The Shire. We must get to Bree."

"Right…Buckleberry Ferry! Follow me!" Merry replied immediately. He spoke a little too loudly because as soon he had finished speaking, the Nazgûl's high-pitched screech started again but this time it was louder. More of them had arrived.

"RUN!" I shouted. No point keeping quiet now.

I could hear the Nazgûl and their horses getting closer while we literally ran for our life. Midnight ran behind me, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo, I think it was so that she could protect us with her sword. She looked very determined, full lips in a tight line.

As we approached the river, I prepared myself to jump over the wooden fence that I had watched the hobbits jump over so many times. Just grab, jump and swing. I was over the fence before I knew it. I waited until Frodo and Midnight were over the fence to get onto the wooden boat that was sitting on the water.

"How far until the next crossing?" Frodo asked, staring after the Nazgûl as they galloped away on their horses.

"Brandywine Bridge. 20 miles," Merry replied, pushing away from the edge of the water.

-X-

After a while of just moving across the water, it started to rain. The drops were heavy and the wind that came with the rain was strong so it was harder to keep the boat afloat. It had also started to get cold and there was so much fog that I couldn't see more than three-foot at every angle of the boat.

"There… a light, there's a light up ahead!" Midnight shouted, pointing at a spot in the darkness which was light circle of golden hue.

A few minutes later we got to Brandywine Bridge and then a few miles up ahead was a big wall with a door and two windows. I knew instantly that, that was the passing into Bree and another well-known character.

"Well there it is," Sam sounded cheerful. "We made it."

Yea, we made it, but what awaited us inside? This was the start of the most important chapter of the history of Middle-Earth, it started with these heros, right here, right now. With a another Hobbit and perhaps Elf taggin' along. If we did go with the Fellowship, would we change things, important things? I know given the opportunity, I would go in a heart beat. But I knew Midnight, she would need some serious persuading and I wasn't goin' alone, not without her.

* * *

**Midnight's POV**

Apparently wizard's don't keep very good time, why you ask? We'll never know...

We've been sitting at the same table for a few hours and the night was dragging on relentlessly. It was crowded at the Inn and It smelt of sweat and dirt weary travelers and wanders had brought in with them, as well as the smell of the wild. The noise was loud even for an Inn, a chorus of cheers and drinking songs, after and over each other. Even though we were sitting down, we still got banged into and usually without an apology. I was about ready to leave, I didn't care If Gandalf gave me the worst punishment known to all Middle Earth, I was jut about to run out of the building screaming, regardless of the consequences. I really hated crowded places, so loud.

Just then Samwise suggested we get some drinks while we wait, most agreed. I offered to take the orders and get them but Samwise insisted.

A little while later and I felt a pair of eyes on me, I let my gaze wander and try not to draw attention to myself, like I was not actually looking for someone. My eyes landed on a shrouded figure in a darkly lit corner, I could not see his face for his hood was covering his most of it apart from his mouth, which was harboring an finely made pipe, as the figure toke a draw of it, the embers lit up his face. Just for a moment, a moment no mortal would catch, I saw silvered eyes stare at me.


	13. Chapter 13: 'Elf Powers'

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, only our OC's and changes to plot.**

Forever Changing

Chapter 13: 'Elf Powers'

**Ayanna's POV**

"Midnight...Midnight?" I grabbed my Elven friend's hand. She had been staring at the same spot for almost ten minutes now. My eyes had been trying to find what she was looking at but they had no triumph whatsoever.

"Yes, Ayanna," She answered without breaking her gaze. Her voice monotone, her gaze far but unseeing.

"What are you looo..." My voice faltered when I finally found the thing, or should I say person, Midnight was looking at. He was a hooded figure in the very corner of the room; he looked as if he was waiting for something to happen. In his hand he had a wooden smoking pipe and on the table was an untouched half pint of ale. Most of his face was hidden by his hood but you see his stubble covered jaw.

I instantly recognized who he was; the ranger from the North, Strider, the heir to the throne of Gondor. Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The fan girl inside was jumping up and down on her seat and clapping her hands like an over excited child.

"Are you alright?" Midnight asked. She had finally turned around to look at me but she looked worried. Her impossible eyes dark with worry.

"Huh, what? Why?"

"You're cryin', Ms. Ayanna," Sam pointed out. His kind of Blondish/ Auburn hair falling across his brow, he looked cautious.

Everybody sitting at the table was staring at me worriedly. I reached my hand up to my face and immediately felt the warm tears crawling down the side of my face. I hadn't even realized I was crying or what I was crying about.

"Sorry, I...uh, I need to go."

I got up out my seat and quickly walked towards the door on the other side of the room. I stayed under the archway that led to the stables so I wouldn't get soaked by the heavy rain. The coldness of the air helped dry the tears on my face. Oh God, it was cold.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Which I must say scared the living HELL out of me.

"AHH!"

"It's alright, it's only me," I heard Midnight's sweet voice from behind me. "Did you know who that man was, Ayanna?"

"No. Maybe. Okay, yes but I can't tell you how." I rushed.

"Ayanna, you can tell me anything. We are friends," She spoke sincerely. A look of disappointment playing across her face.

"It's not that I don't want tell you; Gandalf told me not to tell anyone."

"Tell me what?" She asked, determined to get an answer.

"Okay but you can't tell anyone and I mean anyone," Midnight's facial expression changed from disappointment to triumphant in a split second. "I know everything about the Ring and the future of this world."

"How?" Midnight said while tilting her head to the side, making her long hair fall to one side, disbelief on her Elven features.

"Well, as I explained before to Gandalf, there's a man from my world called J.R.R. Tolkien and he wrote books about your world and the Ring, he obviously didn't realize he was writing about a world that was actually real," Something came to me when I finished saying those words; I had been crying before because I had been sub-consciously been thinking about what happens during the fellowship's journey; the terror, the sorrow and most of all, the death.

"Is that why you were so secretive the last few days?"

Somewhere off in the distance, there was a loud crash and horses neighing. Crap, I hadn't realized that we were out here for so long.

"Get inside; we have to find the others!"

"But-"

"Just get inside!" I exclaimed.

* * *

We searched for about 10 minutes before coming across the room that Frodo and the others were plus a very anxious Aragorn. They had already had their little 'Sam, Merry and Pippin to the rescue' moment because the room they were in was dimly lit and also because Sam, Merry and Pippin were sitting on the wooden king-sized bed against the wall looking rather nervous. I couldn't help feel a little sad that I had missed the look of complete determination that they had in movie.

"Ayanna, Midnight, we were wondering where you were," Frodo announced with a hint of relief his voice. "Oh, this is Strider."

"H-hi Strider," I said while bowing my head. I had to show some respect.

When I looked back up, Midnight was looking at me with a look that said "What- are- you-doing, why-are-you-bowing?"

Oh, no reason. He's of no importance; just a mere ranger. It's not like he's the future king of like ALL of Middle-Earth. I immediately sent a look back that said "You'll- find- out- soon- enough."

"You have an Elf with you and a royal one too," Aragorn spoke with a slight smirk, the kind of smirk you would pull when joking around with a friend. His gaze was directed towards Midnight.

"Don't call me royal, I am only royal by technicality," I knew Midnight didn't like admitting she was royal but you gotta show some pride when your mamma's Galadriel.

"Wait, _you _know him," I couldn't believe she hadn't told me when we were outside.

"I was going to tell you before you pushed me inside," Midnight spoke while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Shikashi, dono yō ni(but how)." Midnight tilted her head in question. I immediately realized what I said. Damn, I need to stop watching anime. "Sorry. How do know him?"

Midnight hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Is that the language you have been teaching me?" I nodded. She tilted her head again, an odd quirk I noticed when she was confused. Then she straightened up like a child happy that they knew something in class.

"Furuku kara no yūjin wa, u ̄ n, watashi wa atode setsumei shimasu.( An old friend, umm, I'll explain later.)" She basically recited for me, giving me a soft smile. She had picked up Japanese quite well, but I had experience over her natural ease with other languages. Funny, she taught me Elvish and I taught her Japanese.

Aragorn watched us amusingly with one dark brown eyebrow raised.

"You realize that the Nazgûl are searching the town for us and you are having a normal conversation in a foreign language," He spoke with hints of sarcasm but I knew he was being serious. He was really trying to say 'We are in danger, how can you be so calm?'

Well, you're not really in danger, they won't find you. They'll just kill some pillows and bed covers. I couldn't help but laugh at my inside joke resulting in being stared at like I was insane by Aragorn, Midnight and all the Hobbits. Aragorn recovered quite quickly from his previous state. He regained his seriousness and upright stance.

"We must leave," Aragorn demanded. "We have a long walk ahead of us." Oh great, more walking.

"Well at least we'll with two pretty ladies, right?" Pippin said cheekily to Merry waggling his eyebrows.

"Too right Pip." Damn flirtatious hobbits...

"Wait a moment, you are two of the Halflings who asked me to marry them," Midnight announced looking quite scared and backing a little away from the bed and nearer to me like I could protect her from the two. They both nodded smiling their usual cheeky grins.

"And we won't ask again.. unless of course you want us to," Pippin started and Merry finished.

"Oh come on you two there are plenty of nice ladies back home," Sam piped in saving Midnight who nodded in thanks.

"By that you mean Rosie and besides the only pretty girl from back home is standing right in front of us," Merry said loudly. This made Frodo switch his gaze from the window towards everyone else. Aragorn just watched smirking.

"I'm not from The Shire!" I squeaked.

"But you're a Hobbit," Sam stated looking confused.

"But..I-I... yeah I'm a Hobbit," It wasn't the right to be spilling the beans about only becoming a Hobbit about a month ago.

Everything went silent for few moment. We just looked around the room at one another, everyone but Midnight had puzzled expressions on their faces. I knew they were trying to figure out why I had stuttered into the words spoken.

"We must be leaving now," Aragorn broke the awkward silence.

* * *

We walked all night in the cold rain trying hard not to get blown away by strong gust of wind that were blowing in our direction. We didn't communicate verbally but Aragorn's movements and hand gestures made it pretty clear that we should follow him or we'd die a horrible death. It's a bad way to put it but that's what it seemed he was trying to say.

As the sun started to rise my stomach started grumble signaling I was hungry. The others stomach's did the exact same.

"Maybe we should get something to eat," Midnight suggested while putting her hand on her bow. "It seems like a waste of life but we can't starve." She sighed.

"But if you don't like wastin' life then how'd you make bacon?" I questioned.

"You do not want to know." Midnight said solemnly. I made a mental note never to eat the bacon in Lothlorien again.

We all walked on in a line and in the early morning heat was welcoming to our tired and hungary bodies. Aragorn was in-front as the leader with Midnight close by him chatting idly and usin' her, what I like to call 'Elf powers', for good and was keeping look out. Me and Frodo were next, having a conversation on how hard it was to actually grasp Elvish and even tried having a conversation in it, making Midnight laugh at our attempts of trying to speak her beautiful language. Merry and Pippin were next complaining about how hungry they were and then Sam who was leading Bill the pony on at the back.

But we could all feel the Nazgûl getting close, but we all just ignored it.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf," Merry asked Frodo suspiciously. Frodo simply replied;

"I think a servant of Sauron would be a lot fairer and feel fouler, we have no choice but to trust him." To this Merry let out a very loud sigh, it was meant to be heard.

"But were is 'e leadin' us?" Sam asked. Aragorn, who also seemed to have some 'Elf powers', answered him.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Aragorn paused "To the House Of Elrond." Sam seemed to perk up at that. He was looking around the company with excited eyes.

"You 'ere that? Rivendell, We're gonna see the Elves!" At that Midnight turned to give Sam a stare, a playful one, but I don't think he noticed. When Sam's eyes went to catch hers, he suddenly looked very sorry.

"Sorry, Miss Midnight. I just got excited 'is all." She gave him a cheeky smile, turned around and fell behind Aragorn's quick steps. Damn Elf...

We continued for quite a while longer or was it just me? I saw Midnight walking with no trouble ahead and glared, I think I might try to steal some of her 'Elf mojo' or somethin'...

* * *

A few days later and we were still walking, wow, why am I _not_ surprised. And the others started unpack and get ready for food, yum. But fate hated me as I already knew and when Aragorn asked them what they were doing and told us we don't stop until nighttime, I was ready for collapsing. And apparently Hobbits have 7 meals a day, I wish.

But then Aragorn started throwing apples from the sky and I knew I wanted one. But how?

I laughed as Pippin was hit on the head with one, then saw my chance. I wasn't taking the one on the ground. I quickly ran past him grabbing he apple right out of his hands and into my own. Then I ran ahead and kept close behind Midnight as I tucked in. I turned around to see Pippin looking shocked and everyone else laughing, except Aragorn who gave a smile and Midnight who was just giggling.

I grinned and walked on.

Yum.

* * *

Later, Aragorn and Midnight went to hunt leaving just me and the other hobbits to fend for ourselves. Sam was quite cautious to be left alone. Frodo was pacing back and forth, probably trying to keep his mind off the Ring.

"We should stick together ," Sam whispered earnestly when Frodo went a little too far away.


	14. Chapter 14: Comebacks

**Sorry that we've been gone. Elvish translations after words said. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything apart from our Oc's and changes to plot.**

Forever Changing

Chapter 14: Comebacks

**Ayanna's POV**

Frodo didn't seem to be listening to Sam. He didn't seem to be paying attention either because Merry and Pippin, being Merry and Pippin, threw small stones at the area around Frodo's ever-moving feet without him noticing. I eventually joined them but still he didn't respond. He just kept walking.

"Frodo!" I shouted while throwing a stone that was aimed for his lower back. It did hit him but it was harder than I had intended.

"Ouch!" Frodo exclaimed while rubbing the spot where the stone hit. "Who did that?" He turned around to face us.

Merry and Pippin both pointed their index fingers towards me. All I could do was smile innocently and pretend nothing happened. It didn't work. Frodo looked towards me still rubbing his sore lower back.

"Why did you hit me?" He questioned.

"I didn't mean to, well, I did mean to but I didn't mean to actually cause you pain. They tried to do it first," I said quickly pointing towards Merry and Pippin.

"We only went for his feet. You're the one who went for his back," Pippin spoke for himself and Merry.

"What happened here?" Midnight spoke softly. I gotta say even though her voice was sweet, it scared the hell out of all of us except Sam, who had already knew that Aragorn and Midnight had come back.

Speaking of Aragorn; he was carrying the carcass of a doe over shoulder. The doe had an arrow through its stomach and blood was leaking out of the wound. It honestly made me feel sick to my stomach. Poor doe...

"I hit Frodo with a stone," I said innocently. Midnight smiled at me creepily and bent down to my height. At that particular moment she scared me more than when I first saw the mouth of Sauron scene in the extended version of the Return of the King.

"Good for you, I just killed a doe with an arrow," She spoke sarcastic tone.

"I-I-I can see that," I stuttered pointed towards the doe carcass which was now lying limp on the ground.

"That is what we are having for dinner," She spoke with a bitter-sweet voice. She clearly didn't like killing the doe.

Midnight snapped out of her scary self. Smiling warmly at me, she straightened up and went to help Aragorn cook the doe that would soon be our main source of food.

* * *

After eating some of the doe we set off walking again. We were being careful not to alert the Nazgûl or any other unexpected enemy. Everyone was on lookout, looking everywhere we could and anytime we could. Midnight was by far the best at doing this because of her 'super sight'.

It was sunset the next day when we got to Weathertop; at least I think it was. The dark clouds covering the sky made everything look dark and cruel, so it was hard to tell if it was night, day or somewhere in the middle. The view in front of us made me think about what would happen here in a few hours.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight," Aragorn stated looking back at the rest of us.

Everyone nodded and started up the long winding stone staircase to the top. Just as I was about start climbing Midnight stood in front of me with a worried look on her face.

"Ayanna, you look troubled, what is the matter?" Midnight asked; her voice full of seriousness.

"All I can say is be on your guard tonight, somethin's gonna happen," I gave a look that said 'Remember-I-know-everything-about-your-world'. Midnight gave me an understanding look and started heading up the stairs, I followed.

When we reached the top the hobbits had already been given their swords and were sitting on the ground. Aragorn had already left. There must be another staircase somewhere or maybe he went into ranger stealth mode and casually sneaked past us when we were walking up the stairs.

"Hey, where's mine?" I asked finally realizing that only the other hobbits had swords.

"Your what?" Merry questioned.

"Sword. Where's my sword?" I replied.

"I didn't know women were allowed swords," Merry laughed. I glared at him.

"Don't be mean," Frodo butted in. "Strider did you leave a sword."

He pulled his cloak aside revealing two swords. He unhooked one from his belt.

"Merry and Pippin wanted see how you would react but it doesn't seem fair if you don't have a sword but Midnight does," He spoke kindly while holding out the sword for me to take it from him.

I reached out my hands and placed them on the sword. A few seconds passed before I realized that my hands were slightly touching his. I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks. Damn I thought I had controlled the blushing.

"S-sorry," Frodo said while taking his hands off the sword. When I looked at him properly I saw that his face was slightly red too. That only made me blush more.

"It's okay," I breathed trying to make voice stronger but failing miserably.

I walked quickly over towards Midnight who was trying her hardest not to look.

"You saw nothin', you heard nothin' and you will mention nothin'," I whispered to her.

She turned around giggling with her hand over her mouth.

"I am sorry, it is just so, how would you say it, ah yes, cute." She was still giggling, the sound was like a hundred little bells ringing all at once, beautiful.

"Keep your voice down a little," I whispered. Midnight nodded and regained her cool. She stopped giggling and stood up straight while smiling down at me the way she usually did.

"Sorry," Midnight semi-whispered, still smiling.

"You don't need to be," I spoke quietly.

After that she walked off to keep lookout then eventually disappeared all together, probably to find Aragorn.

**Midnight's POV**

I carefully maneuvered through the bush to find a certain Ranger. To tell you the honest truth he wasn't that hard to find, but don't tell him, it might hurt his ego. Getting through the wildlife proved harder than expected but when I was right behind him I was surprised at how soundless he moved for a Mortal.

"Aragorn? Why are you moving so far away from the group?" I questioned, he swore to protect them, so why leave them unattended?

He tensed and snapped around, again impressing me for a mortal. His sword was unsheathed and ready for a fight or chance encounter with whatever came his way. His silvered eyes shone in the nearly gone light and his muscled build looked ready to spring. When he saw me he sheathed his sword and visibly untensed. He then flashed me a smirk, I returned it.

"Sneaking up on me?" He asked playfully, mirth gleaming in his eyes.

"Just like I always do, old friend." I paused. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking out for any trouble." He smiled then continued walking, looking around for any danger. I smirked.

"Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle. (Don't look for trouble, it will come to you)" I joked walking with him, straining my elven hearing for any disturbance in nature. Nothing. He turned to glare playfully at me, then turned his back on me once again.

"Amin merna ta. (I want it)" I could hear the smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see, then retorted sarcastically.

"Lle naa belegohtar.(You are a mighty warrior)"

"Diola lle. (Thank you)" He said, equally sarcastic. He was smirking again.

Then like a flash he was pinned up against a tree with an all to familiar dagger at his throat. I drew my bow and aimed straight for our expected visitor. My eyes went wide.

There stood a Elleth a little taller than me, with dark hair and eyes focused on her catch. She didn't even spare a look at me.

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, Tampa! (By the sea and stars, Stop!)" I pleaded, I knew who she was and I was scared. But I couldn't attack her. Aragorn though, remained completely clam. His silver eyes locking onto his captors, who stared back with the same intensity. Before he grinned at her and she removed her blade from his throat. Then turned to look at me.

"Nae saian luume', Lirimaer. (It has been too long, Lovely one)" She said. I forced a smile, holding back a retort about how she used the name I was more commonly know as.

"Cormamin lindua ele lle.(My heart sings to see thee)" I paused."Gwethil.( Sister)"

She smirked. There stood my sister, Asmatis. Long straight Burgundy hair, Ice blue/silver eyes and taller than me. Which she would never let me live down.

"Good to see you again, Lirimaer.( Lovely one)" I gritted my teeth as she used my other name again, but at the same time was a bit shocked at switching to the common tongue so fast.

"Y-Yes." I mumbled.


End file.
